murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Time
Beyond Time is a 20 part web series set just after the Season 10 episode A Murdog Mystery. They are available to watch at Murdoch Mysteries CBC site. Summary Constables Henry Higgins and Slugger Jackson are watching over the Station House when Jackson brings in a man who had been caught breaking into a factory on Power Street, claiming he needs to stop an assassination by time travelling. But when these claims turn out to be true, and Rebecca James gets transported into the future, they have to race against time to save Rebecca, with the help of a certain government agent. Episodes Episode 1 Rebecca appears in 2017 Toronto, completely disoriented by all the loud noises and new surroundings she's in. Whilst trying to take it all in, a woman walks past and knocks into her, but laughs at Rebecca's outfit before walking off. Time skips back to 1904, and Rebecca arrives at the Station that morning to find Higgins asleep at his desk, but he wakes up when she calls his name. She has his 'test results' for him, which prompts Higgins to ask if she was seen coming in and if it's good news. But before she can give him an answer, Jackson calls for help from the cells. Higgins runs to his aid, annoyed that he couldn't get an answer yet, and finds Jackson trying to imprison a man, but this man claims that there's going to be an assassination on Prime Minister Wilfrid Laurier, and claims that Henry knows who he is. Episode 2 It turns out that Henry does know who this man is, and identifies him as the history professor who lost his journal in the bar. He asks what he's doing here, and Jackson tells him that he caught him breaking into the factory on Power Street, to which the professor tells them he wasn't breaking in, he was 'breaking out'. He then explains that there are important people in Canadian History that are in danger, and that he has to go back and forth in time to save them, all the way from 1850 to 2016, claiming that they have to fulfil their destiny in order to save Canada. He then shows them the blueprints for his time travel machine, and then brings out the machine itself. But Jackson and Higgins don't believe his tales, and lock him in the cells, despite the professor's warnings about the Prime Minister's assassination. Episode 3 The professor explains that he wanted to study history first hand, and that he agreed to test his colleague's time travel device. He tells the constables that there are portals of space and time all around them, and that the device expands these portals so you can step through them, but you had to know when and where they'd occur. The journal that the professor lost had a whole schedule of these portals. He then noticed that events in history were changing, and important figures were disappearing, only to discover that somebody else has a time machine, and is meddling with events in time. And now this traveller intends to kill Laurier. Jackson jokingly asks when this assassination's going to take place before walking out of the cells with Henry, and the professor mumbles that the assassination happened three years ago. Episode 4 The constables joke about the professor as they head back into the bullpen, laughing about how he's either 'off his chump' or faking it so they don't charge him for burglary. Rebecca overhears them, and asks if they have a prisoner experiencing derangement. They explain what they'd just heard from the professor, and Rebecca offers to call up the asylum to get them to have a look at him. But as Higgins fiddles with the device, and Rebecca goes to call the psychiatrist, Henry accidentally activates the device, and Rebecca disappears into thin air. Episode 5 Henry and Jackson freak out as they try to figure out what happened to Rebecca. They realise that there's a time portal right where Rebecca was standing, and Henry panics that Dr. Ogden is going to kill him, and Jackson reminds him that Rebecca's gentleman friend would kill him too. They try to figure out how to get her back, but they need the help of somebody who has the resources to find the pages of the journal to figure out how to get Rebecca back, so Jackson calls for Terrence Meyers' help to get her back. Episode 6 Rebecca still can't believe her eyes and ears at this modern Toronto she's found herself in. The woman that knocked into her comes back and apologises for being rude and tells Rebecca that she got messed over at work. Rebecca asks for the time, and the woman shows her the time on her phone. Meanwhile, Meyers goes over the facts of what Jackson and Henry have told him, trying to make sense of it all whilst Henry follows the blueprints to fix the device. He informs 'Heinrich' and Jackson that they're not the first to report a time travelling anomaly, and that they've stumbled onto a real threat, and reassures the two that they're not losing their minds. Episode 7 Meyers tells the constables that his colleague Agent Baker has been investigating into this time bandit. Jackson asks how they'll get Miss James back, and Meyers instructs him to speak to the prisoner. Jackson tells the professor what happened with Rebecca, and in result, believes the professor about his time travelling device. The professor explains how they'll try and get Rebecca back, but he needs the rest of his journal before they can figure out how to get her back. Episode 8 Henry's still trying to fix the device as Jackson tells the other two what the professor told him, that he needs his journal to figure out when and where these portals will pop up next, and that they need a special formula in order to do so. Luckily, Meyers' colleague Agent Baker gave Meyers the formula for time travel, claiming she's extremely talented, and they come up with a plan to save Rebecca. Henry manages to fix the device, but Meyers explains to 'Hillier' and Jackson that the time bandit Agent Baker has come across matches the description of the professor. Episode 9 Meyers comes up with a theory that explains that the professor has been time travelling back and forth, thwarting the ideas and inventions of great Canadians so that he can take control of a 'weakened Canada' sometime in the future. He tells them that the professor picks his targets from their achievements, and gets rid of them by any means. Henry and Jackson tells Meyers that the professor really does love Canada, but he matches the description of the bandit. Meyers overhears that the professor broke into a factory on Power Street, specifically the clock factory that' s working with radium. As it turns out, radium is the fuel for the device, and that if he's stealing radium, then he is the villain they're looking for. Meyers insists that they hand the professor over to him for federal arrest, but Henry refuses until they get Rebecca back. Episode 10 Meyers tries to reason with the constables to get them to hand over the professor, but they won't budge. Meyers is more concerned about the fate of Canada over Miss James, trying to claim that Rebecca may have 'poofed into a better place'. But it's not enough, and fists fly around the bullpen. Jackson corners Meyers, and gets him to drop the device so Henry catches it. After Meyers is restrained by Jackson, he tells 'Henderson' that he'll have his job, Henry gives Meyers a fierce uppercut, and tells him that his name is actually Higgins. Episode 11 Jackson and Henry give the professor the coordinates and the formula for the time travel, and he tells them that it may be able to save Rebecca. Henry volunteers to go through the portal and save Rebecca since he was the one who zapped her through in the first place. Meanwhile, Rebecca has befriended the woman (called Zoe) that she's met in the future, discussing Zoe's problems at work. Zoe then offers to go and get fries for the pair of them, which confuses Rebecca, but she's dragged along. Back in the past, Meyers is tied to a chair in the bullpen, and then a mysterious woman asks him what he's gotten himself into. Episode 12 Meyers identifies the woman as his colleague, Agent Baker. Baker unties Meyers, and asks about the prisoner, wondering if he's tied up because the prisoner has escaped, but Meyers explains that it was a disagreement with the constables in the station. But as Meyers stands up, he notices something has changed with the portrait of the Prime Minister on the wall. When he asks Baker who it is, she tells him it's Prime Minister Borden, even though it should be Laurier. Jackson and Henry return to the bullpen, and Meyers introduces them to Agent Baker, but then asks if the portrait should be Laurier. Episode 13 Meyers is confused as to what happened to Laurier's portrait, and Henry explains that Laurier was shot and killed three years ago. Jackson and Henry try to get the device to work, but it doesn't work. Jackson then tells Meyers what he forgot to tell him about the professor wanting to be released so he could stop the assassination, which leads them to the conclusion that someone assassinated Laurier in the past 20 minutes, three years ago. Baker tells Meyers that nobody cares that Laurier is dead now, and then tells Meyers that nobody notices a shift in the timeline before pulling out her pistol, and aims it directly at Henry, revealing herself to be the villain. Episode 14 Jackson tries to get away, and Baker goes to shoot him, but she used her last bullet on killing Laurier. They force Baker down into a chair, and Meyers interrogates Baker to try and get her to tell her how to save Laurier, but she refuses, and tries to persuade Meyers that this is the best future for Canada, and that they should time travel together. Episode 15 Meyers cuffs Baker to a chair, and tells her that he looked through her bag. Meanwhile, Jackson and Henry try to figure out why the device isn't working, and why Henry stepped into the portal but didn't go through time. Then they realise that Agent Baker sabotaged the device, leaving them to worry about Rebecca due to the limited time left before the portal closes. Back in 2017, Rebecca tries out french fries with Zoe, and pays her back with a 1904 coin, which is actually worth thousands in 2017. Zoe thanks Rebecca for the coin after she tells her that she has more at home, that's if she manages to get back home. Episode 16 Meyers deduces that Baker was travelling through time and bending history to her own will, but she claims she was trying to make the world a better place. She tells Meyers that she killed Laurier because of his national pride in Canada, and without pride, Canada is split into pieces so that she can take control of it and make it a world power, but Meyers has already caught her. Meanwhile, Jackson goes over the facts with Henry and the professor on how Baker managed to sabotage the device. In order to fix the formula, they have to find out when and where Laurier was killed, resulting in a trip to the library to find newspapers from that day, much to Henry's despair. Episode 17 Henry and Jackson find out where and when Laurier was shot and report back to the professor with their findings and the newspaper for proof. There's only a little amount of fuel left in the machine, and the professor rewrites the formula to get the device working again. There's time to save Rebecca, and there's time to save Laurier! But there may not be time to do both... Episode 18 Jackson tells Meyers that they can save Rebecca and Laurier, but there's no time to do both. Meyers casts Rebecca aside and insists on saving Laurier. Baker volunteers to go and save Laurier because she knows what happened, but that's because she's the shooter. Meyers rejects, and they argue whilst Henry and Jackson prepare to send Henry through the portal. Still arguing, Meyers and Baker fail to notice as Jackson sends Henry into the future. Henry arrives in the future and calls out for Rebecca. Rebecca tells Zoe that it was wonderful to meet her before running back to where she originally teleported from, and where she can hear Henry's voice. Episode 19 Meyers is furious with Jackson for teleporting Henry into the future to save Rebecca. Jackson tells him that they'll save Laurier when Rebecca and Henry get back, if they get back. Thankfully, Henry and Rebecca teleport back to 1904, much to Jackson's delight. Meyers takes the device from Jackson and insists that he saves Laurier, but Jackson tells him that the professor is the one who has to do it, as there may not be enough fuel left for a two way trip. Meyers is told that anything he's done in the last three years will be undone, and so Meyers agrees to let the professor go. Henry brings up the fact that if the device wasn't working earlier, then how was Rebecca moved? All eyes turn to Baker. Did she transport Rebecca on purpose? Episode 20 Baker admits to transporting Rebecca on purpose, and reveals that Rebecca changes the world in the current timeline. Meyers reminds Jackson about Laurier, and so Jackson goes and gives the device to the professor. Jackson added a few names to the list, and the professor tells him that he and Henry are truly impressive. Jackson wishes him luck, and then the professor steps through the portal. Baker tries to persuade Meyers to stop the professor, but he refuses. Whilst Jackson fetches the Inspector's whiskey whilst they wait, Henry asks Rebecca about the test that she ran for him. Unfortunately, the rock Henry found in his back yard was pyrite, and not gold like Henry thought. The portrait of Prime Minister Borden changes back to Laurier, and Agent Baker disappears from her chair. When asked about the 21st Century, Rebecca tells the constables that it was noisy and impressive, and Meyers reminds her that she has important things to do in this timeline. Character Revelations * Jackson's first name is Augustus. This is later revealed in Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood but it is learned here first. * Henry has a very fierce uppercut when messed with. Historical References * Sir Sandford Fleming, KCMG (January 7, 1827 – July 22, 1915) was a Scottish Canadian engineer and inventor. Born and raised in Scotland, he emigrated to colonial Canada at the age of 18. He proposed worldwide standard time zones,1 designed Canada's first postage stamp, left a huge body of surveying and map making, engineered much of the Intercolonial Railway and the Canadian Pacific Railway, and was a founding member of the Royal Society of Canada and founder of the Canadian Institute, a science organisation in Toronto. * Marie Skłodowska Curie (7 November 1867 – 4 July 1934), was a Polish and naturalised-French physicist and chemist who conducted pioneering research on radioactivity. She was the first woman to win a Nobel Prize, the first person and only woman to win twice, the only person to win a Nobel Prize in two different sciences, and was part of the Curie family legacy of five Nobel Prizes. She was also the first woman to become a professor at the University of Paris, and in 1995 became the first woman to be entombed on her own merits in the Panthéon in Paris. Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Slugger Jackson Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Peter Keleghan as Terrence Meyers Alan Doyle as The Professor Annie Briggs as Zoe Lina Roessler as Agent Baker Gallery beyondtimelogo.jpg|Beyond Time Logo 1.jpg|Episode 1 2.jpg|Episode 2 3.jpg|Episode 3 4.jpg|Episode 4 5.jpg|Episode 5 6.jpg|Episode 6 7.jpg|Episode 7 8.jpg|Episode 8 9.jpg|Episode 9 10.jpg|Episode 10 11.jpg|Episode 11 12.jpg|Episode 12 13.jpg|Episode 13 14.jpg|Episode 14 15.jpg|Episode 15 16.jpg|Episode 16 17.jpg|Episode 17 18.png|Episode 18 19.jpg|Episode 19 20.jpg|Episode 20 Category:Web Series